


no one that knows me better

by TasteOfHoney



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Gags, Light Dom/sub, One Shot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Shameless Smut, Strap-Ons, basically it's lowkey kinky but with Emotion™, but it wouldn't be these two without also being, eh maybe, it's super light and idek if it counts tbh, there be, yeah guess i'm just on a roll atm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 15:23:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19871827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TasteOfHoney/pseuds/TasteOfHoney
Summary: “Weiss is going to kill us in the morning,” Yang says, breathless and amused, and Blake rolls her eyes.She pretends to think about it for a moment, and then she concludes, “It’ll be worth it.”





	no one that knows me better

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not gonna ramble on like usual so just... enjoy :P
> 
> also bumbleby is canon and endgame send tweet

It starts when Blake meets Yang’s eyes as the final Grimm disintegrates, and she sees more than just adrenaline from the fight painting them red. She knows what Yang wants, and she has to shove down the urge to give it to her. She thinks how easy it would be to drag her partner into the forest, to push her up against the nearest tree, to pin Yang’s hands above her head and— 

She breaks eye contact before the tension becomes unbearable and she actually makes good on the images running through her mind. She wants to. _Dust_ , she wants to. But they’re not alone on this hunt, and she doesn’t think that Ruby and Weiss would appreciate them taking time out because they’re still like horny teenagers even at twenty eight years old.

So instead they follow their teammates back to the camp they set up a few days ago when they arrived, Yang naturally falling into step beside her. But every time their hands brush together it feels like electricity is crackling in the air between them, and the pure _heat_ radiating from her partner is heady, reminding her of the last time she had Yang underneath her, panting and desperate—

The memory only makes the ache between her legs worse, and she’s torn. They can’t have sex, because there’s no way Yang would have the self-control to keep quiet enough so that the others don’t hear, so she considers her other choices. She could try and ignore it, but she knows she’s not getting any sleep until she comes, and then she’d be distracted tomorrow. So for the sake of the mission, she has to resolve the problem, which leaves her with only two options.

She could take care of it herself, but she doesn’t want to deal with thinking of an excuse for disappearing to tell Ruby or Weiss so the forest is still out of the question, and doing _that_ in the same tent as Yang definitely wouldn’t have the result she’s hoping for since her partner would never be able to lie there and do nothing while Blake pleasured herself.

But then she remembers the couple of extra things she packed when they first came out here, thinking they might get used while they were staying in an actual hotel rather than roughing it in the middle of nowhere, and an idea starts to form. Maybe this would be a good opportunity to try something new _and_ ensure that she didn’t take up that space in her bag for nothing. 

Still, she manages to hold it together until they pair off for the night, even though it’s so difficult when she can feel Yang’s gaze roaming over her body with barely disguised hunger— can practically _feel_ the energy that needs to be worked off vibrating in every inch of space separating them.

But as soon as she’s zipped the flap of the tent closed behind them and they’ve managed to rid themselves of their clothes with clumsy eagerness she snaps, pushing her partner down onto the sleeping bag and claiming her mouth with her own, something almost like a growl rising from her throat when Yang’s fingers dig into her back, pulling Blake flush on top of her as she eagerly kisses her back. 

The gasps and whines that she swallows as her partner melts underneath her remind her that she has plans, though, and she withdraws, but not before grazing her teeth ever so lightly over Yang’s bottom lip. When she pulls back her partner looks dazed and awestruck, and Blake can’t help the stab of pride she gets every time she reduces Yang to a total wreck like this. 

Yang opens her mouth to complain as Blake climbs off her, but Blake holds up a hand before she can speak. “Shh. I just need to get a couple of things.” 

Curiosity layers over the frustration in Yang’s features, and Blake grabs her bag from the other side of the tent to get what she needs. She stands, momentarily grateful that Weiss chose such spacious tents, and she stays facing away as she puts on the strap on, knowing that in the dark Yang won’t be able to see well enough to figure out what she’s doing, though perhaps her partner has some idea since this is _far_ from their first time using it. 

She’s confident that Yang isn’t expecting the other item she withdraws from her bag, however, or at least not what she plans to use it for. It’s just a simple strip of fabric, but unlike before when those have been involved Blake has no intention of tying her partner up this time. 

She retakes her position straddling her, and she holds up the piece of cloth so that Yang will be able to see it. “You know I love hearing the noises you make, but we need to be quiet. So I brought something that might help with that.” 

She waits a beat, quite literally leaving the suggestion hanging in the air for her partner to choose to take or not, and Yang swallows hard as she nods. Her partner’s lips part, and with permission given Blake gently pushes the material into her mouth to serve as a makeshift gag. She leans back for a moment to take in the sight, finding it unfamiliar but not even remotely unpleasant. 

Satisfied that they won’t be keeping the others awake, Blake cups Yang’s breasts, savouring the weight of them in her palms before leaning down to take a nipple into her mouth. When she flicks her tongue across the hard peak Yang squirms beneath her, and she gets the same response when she switches to the other side, making sure that neither is left neglected. 

She scatters teasing bites over the soft curves, and the sound of Yang’s muffled whimpers is a far greater turn on than she was anticipating, though she still wishes she could hear her properly. Seeing the faint red marks forming in the wake of her lips has lust shooting through her veins as well, urging her to do _more_ , and she repositions her hips to run the head of the toy slowly through the wet heat between Yang’s thighs. 

Yang’s hips shift, trying to take her in, and Blake pulls back just a fraction even though every fibre of her being is telling her to push forward instead. But just as she hoped, Yang lets out a strangled sound of frustration at the denial, contained by the gag but still audible to Blake’s superior hearing.

Yang doesn’t try and rush her again, though, and Blake rewards her, letting the first inch slip inside and swallowing back her own gasp at the promise of being so wonderfully surrounded by her partner. She doesn’t go any further yet, however, and she can _see_ the effort it’s taking Yang not to just take the rest of her at once— can see it in the tense muscles of her abdomen and the way her fingers are twitching with the strain of holding herself back. 

“Is there something you need?” she asks quietly, not because she expects an answer but because she knows that her partner loves hearing her talk when they make love. 

Yang’s nod is frantic, and Blake could draw this out, but she can’t make either of them wait even a moment longer, and she buries herself to the hilt in one hard thrust. Even with the gag her partner’s moan is loud enough that if her head were clearer she might be concerned, but she can’t think of anything except _Yang_ — Yang taking her in so easily, hips rocking into Blake’s to make sure every stroke is as deep as possible, so astonishingly tight around her that she can’t help but push faster, _harder_ , chasing more of that wondrous sensation. 

It’s not _enough_. She can’t quite find the angle she needs in this position, and it’s fraying on her last nerve. She pulls out completely, leaving Yang staring up at her wide-eyed and confused. 

“Turn over,” she says, and she’s surprised at how low the words come out— the edge to her voice as they fill the air with suggestion, weigh it down with implication. 

Yang does as she’s told, and Blake grabs her hips, guiding her onto her hands and knees. She leaves the imprint of her open palm on Yang’s ass, enjoying the sharp gasp barely contained by the gag and the resulting rush of wetness that tells her how much her partner appreciates this surge of inspiration. 

She lines herself up, and she manages to wait until Yang is trembling with need before she fills her again. _Gods_ , it’s even better this way. She didn’t realise how much she had to hold back before, constrained by having to support her own weight, but now she lets go, spurred on by the sight of Yang’s body welcoming her again and again and again as she finally starts fucking her properly. 

She reaches to remove the gag before it inevitably falls out, and she leans forward, moulding her body to the curve of Yang’s spine as she whispers in her ear. 

“If you can be quiet, then you’ll get to come. But if you can’t control yourself then I’m going to have to stop. And I don’t think either of us want that.”

“No, please,” Yang gasps, the roughness of her voice intoxicating and filling Blake with relief to get to hear her at last. “I can be good, just— just don’t stop.”

Her partner _begging_ for it pushes her past the final edge of sanity, and the sound of skin on skin fills the tent every time their bodies join, obscene and _loud_ in the stillness of the night. The thrill of a battle well won is still singing in her blood, and the image of Yang, eyes blazing scarlet as she tears apart a creature twice her size with her bare hands, is what she sees when her eyes fall closed.

The same woman who is capable of _that_ , whose strength and power—in heart and soul as well as in combat—is unmatched by anyone else she’s ever known, is currently letting Blake pin her face down and do whatever she wishes to her, pound into her until she loses all rational thought as she spends herself inside of her. No, not _letting_ — the surrender came naturally, without the slightest encouragement, and that makes it even more beautiful. 

Yang does a remarkably good job of staying quiet, only allowing the occasional breathy sigh to escape on a particularly hard thrust, or a choked moan when Blake tangles her fingers in the golden waves of her hair and _tugs_ , just hard enough to expose the column of her throat so she can mark it with her teeth.

No, to Blake’s shock, _she_ is the one having trouble controlling the noises being pulled from her throat. She bites into her lip, imprisoning the cry of Yang’s name that wants so badly to be set free, and she’s never felt quite so utterly _lost_ to her desire until this moment. In an effort to distract herself she repurposes her mouth, first tenderly brushing Yang’s hair to the side to press a soft kiss to the centre of her spine, so at odds with the primal cadence of her hips, and then pushing herself up to speak things only ever meant for her partner to hear. 

“You’re doing so well, Yang. You’re so perfect, but you’re going to look even more perfect when you come. And you’re going to let me see, aren’t you? You’re going to let me watch you come for me.” 

Yang’s arms give, no longer able to hold her up, and the broken near-sob of release as she reaches climax is silenced by the pillow. It’s exactly what Blake wanted, to feel her partner’s body go taut like a coil that’s been wound _almost_ tight enough to snap, and when she murmurs _good girl_ and _that’s it_ into Yang’s ear all of the tension drains from her partner in an instant, like it was the last thing she needed to push her over the precipice. 

It only takes a minute longer for her to follow Yang into blissful oblivion with a few erratic, uncoordinated thrusts of pure desperation, and she shudders violently, amazed when she manages not to black out from the force of it. Eventually she collapses bonelessly on top of her partner, finally feeling like the spark of urgency has been thoroughly extinguished, but the sense of fulfilment is replaced by bewilderment when Yang starts laughing. 

“You do realise that you just screamed my name, right?” 

Blake doesn’t actually know if she did or not, but she wouldn’t be surprised if Yang was telling the truth. She should probably feel embarrassed, but she can’t regret it. She just can’t. Besides, if that didn’t wake Ruby and Weiss up then nothing will, so… 

“… At least we don’t have to worry about keeping the volume down anymore,” she says, and she’s joking—she truly is—but she’s wanted Yang all day, and until just now the last time they were intimate was weeks ago, so maybe the words come out a little less like a joke than she intended. 

Yang shifts restlessly underneath her, and Blake carefully pulls out. Her partner flips onto her back, and as her eyes flick down Blake understands what Yang’s thinking. 

“Can I—” 

“Yes,” is the only answer Blake can give, and a minute later the harness is buckled around Yang’s hips instead. 

She guides her partner back down onto the sleeping bag, but rather than rush this time she follows without any hurry, hovering over her for several long seconds and just basking in the gorgeous vision of the woman she loves spread out beneath her. 

She mounts her slowly too, easing herself down around her and letting herself feel every inch as she takes her in. They gasp in almost perfect synchronicity when their hips meet, and it isn’t just on a physical level that Blake can feel Yang so deeply inside of her. The first time tonight was because they needed each other, but this is simply because they _want_ each other, and Blake’s heart feels full as well as her body. 

Yang reaches for her hand, and Blake intertwines their fingers as she starts to move, the sight of the golden ring adorning her left hand against the near matching colour of Yang’s prosthetic doing just as much for her as the almost lazy rocking of her hips. She finds it even harder to keep her feelings contained like this, and unlike before she gives in to it, letting her soul spill from her lips. 

“Yang. _Yang._ Yang, I love you. _I love you_.” 

Her partner pushes herself upright, their noses brushing together as they come face to face, and Yang reaches up with her other hand to gently brush Blake’s hair away from her forehead before wrapping her arm around her waist to hold her close. 

“And I love you. Always, baby.” 

Blake’s free hand finds purchase on the smooth skin of Yang’s back, nails dragging over her partner’s shoulder blade as the toy drags over the perfect spot on the next stroke in, not hard enough to hurt but firm enough to feel. Yang kisses her, the contact lacking in precision but overflowing with affection, and Blake already feels like she’s getting close again. 

She has to break off the kiss to breathe, but she can feel Yang’s ragged panting against her lips as they climb towards ecstasy together, and it’s the closest she’s ever felt to another person in her life. She doesn’t have to ask Yang to let go of her hand to draw patterns over her clit with two talented fingers, her partner already knows. She doesn’t have to say that she wants Yang to move just a little faster, her partner already knows. 

She doesn’t have to tell Yang how to love her, her wife already knows. And when they shatter at the exact same moment, breaking into pieces that reform to make a single whole, she doesn’t have to verbalise that she needs Yang to hold her afterwards—needs to be grounded when the feelings in her chest are so raw and tender and vulnerable—her wife already knows. 

“Weiss is going to kill us in the morning,” Yang says, breathless and amused, and Blake rolls her eyes. 

She pretends to think about it for a moment, and then she concludes, “It’ll be worth it.” 

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading! drop a comment if ya feel like it and see ya next time XD


End file.
